Traditional fencing is typically constructed of wood or metal. Each achieves appearances that property owners find pleasing and desirable, in addition to their basic function of regulating or restricting access. However, wood and metal fencing have drawbacks related to their cost and maintenance. These traditional materials are typically high in cost and labor intensive to construct and install. Weathering generally degrades their finish, necessitating periodic painting or staining.
Wrought iron fencing is a type of fencing that is strong, durable, and provides an easily recognizable and desirable appearance. However, wrought iron fencing tends to be very expensive and heavy to install. Many property owners would appreciate an alternative to wrought iron fencing that achieves a similar appearance without the cost, weight, and maintenance drawbacks.